fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Onions
Onions are an ingredient used in various Papa Louie's games. In Papa's Pizzeria/To Go!, onion slices are one of toppings used in the game. In Papa's Burgeria, sliced onions are one of toppings. In both the HD and To Go! Fried onions were added and it is unlocked on Rank 14 in both games. In Papa's Taco Mia, diced onions are one of toppings. In Papa's Hot Doggeria, diced onions are the one of toppings, it's unlocked on Rank 2 with Scooter. In Papa's Pastaria, sliced onions are the eighth of eleven regular toppings customers can order in the game (sixth unlocked) when Sarge Fan makes his first appearance to the restaurant upon a player reaching Rank 35. In Papa's Cheeseria, sautéed onions are one of sandwich topping, it's unlocked on Rank 20 with Matt. Customers who order this in Pizzeria *Big Pauly *Taylor *Prudence *Cecilia *Olga *Peggy *Little Edoardo *Gino Romano *Sarge Fan! *Papa Louie Customers who order this in Burgeria *Wally *Chuck *Prudence *Akari *Alberto * Mandi *Kingsley *Mitch *Clair *Carlo Romano *Doan *Peggy *Lisa *Sasha *Matt *Clover *Kayla *Maggie *Mindy *Gino Romano *Edna *Mary *Cecilia *Sarge Fan! *Timm Customers who order this in Taco Mia *Tohru *Wally *Sue *Vicky *Timm *Nick *Kingsley *Georgito *Sarge Fan! *Olga *Cecilia *Mitch *Chuck *Roy *Doan *Connor Customers who order this in Burgeria HD Onion: * Clair * Timm * Mandi * Wally * Hank * Mitch * Akari * Zoe * Doan * Peggy * Kingsley * Maggie * Mindy * Nick * Clover * Sasha * Maggie * Clair * Mindy * Lisa * Ivy * Gino Romano * Cecilia * Gremmie * Kayla * Captain Cori * Sarge Fan * Edna * Mary * Quinn (Closer) * Robby (Closer) Onion Ring: * Sue * Matt Customers who order this in Burgeria To Go! Onion: * Timm * Wally * Mandi * Mitch * Akari * Hank * Doan * Kingsley * Clover * Sasha * Maggie * Lisa * Sarge Fan * Mary * Edna * Kayla * Captain Cori * Gremmie * Cecilia * Gino Romano * Ivy * Mindy * Clair * Robby (Closer) * Quinn (Closer) Onion Ring: * Chuck * Alberto * Matt * Rico * Sue * Nick * Sarge Fan * Hugo * Connor * Foodini * Kahuna (Closer) Customers who order this in Hot Doggeria *Wendy *Tohru *Robby *Clover *Scooter *Roy *Rita *Timm *Shannon *Marty *Zoe *Penny *Skyler *Professor Fitz *Rico *Mandi *Big Pauly *Clair *Nick *James *Prudence *Cletus *Maggie *Mitch *Kingsley *Allan *Lisa *Sarge Fan *Mindy *Bruna Romano *Matt *Carlo Romano *Akari *Franco *Hank *Captain Cori *Vicky *Foodini *Papa Louie *Bertha (Closer) *Pinch Hitwell (Closer) Customers who order this in Pastaria * Wendy * Nevada * Sarge Fan * Olga * Cletus * Zoe * Carlo Romano * Cecilia * Lisa * Johnny * James * Foodini * Franco * Clover * Radlynn (Closer) Customers who order this in Pizzeria To Go! * Shannon * Akari * Taylor * Olivia * Zoe * Big Pauly * Chuck * Prudence * Rico * James * Doan * Olga * Gino Romano * Edna * Professor Fitz * Sarge Fan * Kayla * Cletus * Vicky * Trishna (Closer) Customers who order this in Cheeseria *Skyler *Matt *Nick *Mandi *Scooter *Mayor Mallow *Shannon *Trishna *Rico *Hope *Ninjoy *Sarge Fan *Edna *Wally *Crystal *Kingsley *Prudence *Little Edoardo *Cletus *Radlynn (Closer) Trivia *Sarge Fan is obsessed with onions. *Onions are among the most popular toppings in both Papa's Burgeria and Papa's Hot Doggeria. *Onions are one of the most used ingredients in the Papa Louie series, appearing in 9 games. Category:Ingredients Category:Papa's Pizzeria Toppings Category:Papa's Burgeria Toppings Category:Papa's Taco Mia! Toppings Category:Papa's Burgeria HD Toppings Category:Papa's Hot Doggeria Toppings Category:Papa's Burgeria To Go! Toppings Category:Papa's Pastaria Toppings Category:Papa's Pizzeria To Go! Toppings Category:Papa's Cheeseria Toppings